Always
by Asamy
Summary: HPDM songfic POV Harry, ses pensées vis àv is de leur relation, sur fond de saliva. Je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés mais donnez moi votre avis!


Auteur : Yolaine137

Disclaimer : Harry & Draco à moi (na !), le reste à qui veut… comment ça non ? bon ok, tout le monde est à JK Rowling, la chanson à Saliva et moi j'ai rien, c'est ça ? snurf

Genre : Romance, sûrement dans le domaine du sous-entendu

Note : 1) mon idée de base était de modifier la fin directement, mais après m'être battue contre ffnet un ptit moment et au bord du désespoir, je me suis dit que c'était quand même plus simple d'ajouter la deuxième version comme un deuxième chapitre, sinon j'ai pas fini. Alors voilà la deuxième version dont la fin est rallongé, wala

Always

En passant les portes de la Grande Salle, je sens déjà des larmes de rage brûler mes joues. Je le hais ! Comment peut-il, comment ose-t-il me regarder comme ça! Me balancer ces insultes comme si de rien n'était, comme si ça ne voulait rien dire, comme si ça n'existait pas…

_I hear a voice say, "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all these things  
That you would probably hide  
Am I your one and only desire  
Am I the reason you breathe  
Or am I the reason you cry  
Always_

J'entre dans la salle Commune sans un regard pour les autres élèves, monte au dortoir et prend un parchemin.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Toutes ces paroles murmurées au creux de mon oreille, ces je t'aime glissés à l'insu des autres, ces mots d'amour que tu m'as dits, chuchotés, criés, de sont-ils pas que des mensonges ? Comment peux-tu être aussi tendre et sincère un soir, et mettre autant de haine dans ton regard le lendemain ? Je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois plus. Je voudrais te haïr encore, mais moi, j'ai besoin de toi…

_I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live around you  
I breathe you  
I taste you  
I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you_

Je sais que tu vas venir pour t'excuser, me dire que tu fais ça pour sauver les apparences, que ce n'est que ce rôle détestable que tu joues, parce que le Prince des Serpentards ne peut aimer le garçon-qui-a-survécu… Ou du moins, c'est ce que tu veux me faire croire. Car c'est bien plus simple de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous le jour, pour me rejoindre le soir, à l'abris des regards, plutôt que de risquer de perdre ta réputation et ton « honneur » pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

_I feel like you don't want me around  
I guess I'll pack all my things  
I guess I'll see you around  
Inside, it bottles up until now  
As I walk out your door  
All I can hear is the sound of  
Always_

Et bien le ce choix, je le fais pour toi. Parce que cette fois c'est trop, Draco. Je ne peux plus, je ne veux plus croire à tes mensonges. Comment ai-je pu t'aimer ? Tu es tout ce que je déteste, tout ce que je en suis pas… Je t'ai haïs si longtemps, et pourtant j'ai eu la naïveté de croire que tu changerais pour moi, que tu abandonnerais ton masque d'indifférence blessante, de méchanceté sarcastique, que tu deviendrais quelqu'un de bien. Mais tous mes sentiments n'y changeront rien, je l'ai compris aujourd'hui. Un peu tard hein ? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de m'humilier ? de rabaisser mes amis plus bas que terre ? Et bien moi je cesse d'être naïf, je cesse de croire à tes excuses… Je n'ai été qu'une histoire de plus, une conquête à ajouter à la longue liste de ceux qui sont passés dans ton lit. Peut-être que je t'ai aimé, peut-être que je t'aime encore, peut-être que je ne pourrais pas t'oublier, mais je ne te donnerais pas l'occasion de me jeter comme tu l'as fait avec les autres. Je t'aime autant que je t'ai haïs, mais je te connais trop bien pour espérer encore… Adieu, Draco

_Harry, ou plutôt Potter, vu que tu préfères visiblement m'appeler comme ça »_

A peine ai-je reposé ma plume que tu passes la porte du dortoir…

Sans un regard, je te fourre la lettre dans les mains et je dévales les escaliers sans me retourner.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_En haut de la tour d'Astronomie, quelques heures plus tard_

Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour me cacher, mais personne n'est encore passé par ici. Même pas Lui. Je m'assied sur le rebord, les jambes dans le vide, lorsque j'entend un bruit de pas.

- Harry… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? Est-ce que tu es devenu fou ?

Et là, s'en est trop.

_I see the blood all over your hands  
Does it make you feel more like a man  
Was it all just a part of your plan  
The pistol's shakin' in my hands  
And all I hear is the sound_

- Devenu fou! Mon petit ami est un futur Mangemort! Tu n'assume pas d'être gay, et encore moins de sortir avec moi ! J'ai cru que c'était à cause de ton père, mais maintenant je sais ! Pourquoi prendre le risque de devoir affronter Voldy, alors que je ne représente rien pour toi ? Tu m'as menti, tu te sers de moi mais tu n'éprouves rien… Alors, à qui pouvais-tu montrer que tu étais gay sans risquer qu'il ne divulgue ton secret ? Mais le Survivant bien sûr ! Tellement gentil, tellement naïf aussi… Mais c'est fini ça Draco, je ne veux plus être à ta disposition, selon le bon vouloir de monsieur, je t'aime, moi, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, alors va-t-en, laisse-moi, je en veux plus te voir !

Dans ton regard je lis de la tristesse, du remord… Est-ce que je me serais trompé ? Non ! non… ce n'est qu'un rôle…

Soudain, tu me prends par la main, sans un mot, me traînant à travers les couloirs et les escaliers. Je ne réagis qu'à notre arrivée devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

-Mais, Draco, qu'est-ce que tu…

Tu me prends la main, et, sous le regard ébahis de plusieurs centaines d'élèves, tu me donnes le plus fabuleux baiser de ma vie.

-J'espère que c'est un bon début d'excuse, conclu-tu, tes yeux plongés dans les miens

_I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live around you  
I breathe you  
I taste you  
I can't live without you_

_Always…_


End file.
